Orphan Lily
by queenoftheworld1
Summary: Okay, YES I KNOW, I am absolutely TERRIBLE at titles and summaries! (And you might think I'm terrible at stories too!) Well, this is a story about 15 year old Lily, coming from the United States! She's an orphan, and she meets James over the summer when s


Orphan Lily Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own ANYTHING, mostly it's all J.K. Rowling's. Oh, and if there really is a place called The Ritz, sorry, sounded like a good name to me, so I DO NOT own that either I guess! On with the story…  
  
Fifteen year old Lily Isabel Evans's beautiful wavy, red hair hung in her face as she wrote down an elderly couple's order. Lily's emerald eyes sparkled as she smiled at the couple and went to give the order to the cook. Lily worked at The Ritz, a very classy and elegant restaurant, in which only England's wealthiest could afford.  
  
Lily hadn't been working at The Ritz very long. Actually, she started in early July, just four weeks ago. This was because Lily had just moved to London. Lily had lived in Boston, Massachusetts her whole life before she moved. Now, she was living in a small apartment, a few blocks from the nicest restaurant in town. Of course, living in a very small apartment by herself was better than living back at the Bluedrate Orphanage, with about forty other kids, and an owner that neglected the children.   
  
The only problem with moving to England from the states was that as a result she would have to switch schools, which wouldn't exactly be easy. This was because Lily was a very special girl indeed, Lily was a witch. She had attended Rockhurst Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Salem for the last four years. Of course, she knew where she'd have to attend school now, the most famous wizard school in the world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And yes, of course, Lily was ecstatic about it. I mean, who wouldn't be? Hogwarts was one of the most prestigious schools in the whole wizard community. Lily couldn't wait until she got her acceptance letter. Of course, there was a small chance she would have to go back to Boston, and go back to Rockhurst. But, if Lily was living in England, and was a witch, Hogwarts pretty much had no choice, they'd have to take her.  
  
After Lily served the nice elderly couple and received her fifty dollar tip, Lily said good-bye to her manager and co-workers, and left for Gringotts, to cash the day's tips in.   
  
As Lily gracefully entered the large bank (you HAD to be graceful to be a waitress at The Ritz) she walked over to stand in line to make her deposit.   
  
Standing in front of Lily was a dark, handsome man of about 45. He had messy black hair and glasses, and his son (who looked about Lily's age) was practically an exact replica of his (obvious) father.   
  
"Now, James," the older man said, "I'm going to give you a key to your mother and I's vault, so in case any thing you should happen to us, you can get out our money. And do NOT forget the number."  
  
"Geez dad, I won't," the young boy named James replied with a cocky grin plastered on his face. James had a big yawn, and stretched his arms, accidently hitting Lily on the forehead, very hard.   
  
"Ouch," Lily said after he hit her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry," James apologized after he realized what he just did.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, I think," Lily replied while rubbing the big bleeding bruise on her forehead. Lily took out her wand and said a quick healing charm, and in a second the bruise and the blood were gone.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to be doing magic out of school," James said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, my school allows it," Lily replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"You mean, you don't go to Hogwarts?" James's dad asked.  
  
"I just moved here from the United States," Lily replied.  
  
"Well, then you are going to Hogwarts then, aren't you," James asked.  
  
"I suppose, if I get a letter," Lily replied.  
  
"Actually, they should send out letters any time now," James's dad said. "Oh, and I'm Harold Potter, and this is my son James."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Lily said while shaking his hand.   
  
"I really am sorry about hitting you," James said again.  
  
"Yes, let us make it up to you," Mr. Potter said. "How about you come over to our house for supper tomorrow?"  
  
"That would be great, thank you," Lily replied, happy she'd be getting to eat homemade, non-restaurant food for once.  
  
"At 6:00 tomorrow evening, just use floo powder, and yell, "The Potter Palace"," Mr. Potter said as he turned around to tell a goblin what vault he'd be opening.  
  
Lily was soon next, and went to deposit her $400 in her vault, which of course, she exchanged for wizarding money.  
  
On the way home Lily was already thinking about supper at the Potter's the next night. It seemed as if her and James were the same age, so they'd probably be in the same year at Hogwarts. This was a good oppurtunity to make a new friend. It'd be a lot easier starting at a new school if you had a friend there. However, Lily had always been very outgoing, and made friends very easily. Actually, at Rockhurst no one despised Lily, they all liked her very much. Even the Dlyints, which were the Slytherin equivalents at Rockhurst. Lily, was of course, a Nilyenbor, the Gryffindor equivalent. That meant she would automatically be placed in Gryffindor if she attended Hogwarts. She desperately hoped James was in Gryffindor.   
  
Lily soon reached the door to her apartment, and unlocked it as she walked inside and went to her bedroom to go change. Lily changed into her white pajamas that had olives on them, which Kelsie, her best friend at Rockhurst, had given her last Christmas.   
  
The next moment she heard little taps coming from one of her windows. Lily walked to the window and opened it, letting a green owl inside. It dropped a letter on her bed, flew over to eat some of Banana's (Lily's snowy white owl, which she had died yellow) owl food, and flew right out.  
  
The letter said:  
Dear Lily,  
It's me James. A few of my friends from Hogwarts are also going to be at my house tomorrow night. (If that's okay with you) Their names are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Darcie McBay, and Melissa Jacobs. You'll definitely like them. (Well, that's if you're crazy and a big troublemaker!) Send back a reply!  
  
James  
  
P.S.- You like my owl?  
  
Lily took out a piece of paper from a drawer in her desk and started to write:  
Dear James,  
It's Lily. That's fine with me if your friends come. Oh, and since I'm a HUGE troublemaker and prankster, and definitely crazy, I'm sure I will LOVE your friends!   
  
Lily  
  
P.S.- I like your owl! I dyed mine yellow a few years ago! Great minds think alike!  
  
Lily attatched the letter to Banana's foot, and sent her off to find James.   
  
That night Lily slept peacefully, thankful the next day was a Saturday, and for once she had the day off.   
  
The next morning (or should I say afternoon) Lily woke up feeling extremely happy and excited. Lily was especially excited about meeting kids her age, and very much like herself, a crazy prankster. Lily had been known as the Prankster Queen at Rockhurst. She played the most pranks and received the most detentions ever in the history at Rockhurst. And of course, she planned to do the same at Hogwarts. She would definitely give James and his friends a run for their money.  
  
Suddenly, Lily heard another tapping at her window. 'James, again?' she thought. However, it was not James's green owl that she found, it was a plain brown one, with an envelope in it's claws.   
  
Lily took the envelope from the owl, and gave it some of Banana's owl food. She then opened the letter, to find that the sender was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It said:  
  
Dear Lilian Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We welcome you as a fifth year Gryffindor! All third years and above are allowed to visit a nearby all wizarding village called Hogsmeade some weekends. All you need is a signed permission slip by your parents or legal guardian. Enclosed is the permission slip and a list of supplied for all fifth years, and also added is a list of supplies for exchange students. Also, we spoke with the headmaster from Rockhurst, and he told us of your outstanding achievements and your fantastic grades. Consequently, you have been named a prefect. Your badge is also enclosed. We anticipate your arrival and welcome you to Hogwarts!  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonnagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Inside was a list of supplies Lily needed, including robes, books, and other sorts of things. Also enclosed was the Hogsmeade permission slip and her prefect badge. Then, all of a sudden Lily realized something. She didn't have any parents to sign the permission slip. Who could sign it for her? She definitely couldn't ask Mrs. Hoskins, the head of Bluedrate Orphanage, because she wouldn't sign it. Who would she ask?  
  
All day Lily thought of this. Everyone would be going to Hogsmeade, everyone except her. 


End file.
